Ask Cloudia and Obscura
Cloudia and Obscura are two pegasus fillies that live on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest near a hidden kingdom known as The Ragdoll Kingdom, where a alternitve version of Changelings live. Cloudia is currently around the age of 8, where as her companion, Obscura, is technically a year old. Cloudia's parents are unknown, and are never introduced or brought up. To Cloudia, they are a sensitive topic, and would never like to talk about them. But, to the mod, she believes that Cloudia's parents left her with the Queen of the kingdom, and never returned to take her home. Cloudia is the royal messenger for the Ragdoll Kingdom, and took her flight lessons in Cloudsdale for a short period of time. During her time in Cloudsdale, she crashed and met a nice unicorn named Monochrome, who helped her get back to her mentor, Rainbow Dash. Soon, Cloudia learned that Monochrome tried to stop the mane six from defeating Nightmare Moon due to the influence of her friend the shadow pony. Months later, she met another unicorn named Radiant Seeker. She accompanied Cloudia in getting a book called "Dark Magic". This turned into events that led up to her meeting the Shadow Pony. Meeting the Shadow Pony , her own shadow reacted by trying to break free. This created Obscura, Cloudia's shadow. Eventually the Queen's apprentice, Story Light, separated the two. Now to this day, neither are able to cast a shadow, and Obscura is cursed to only be able to go outside during the night time. The blog was discontinued due to the mod's low motivation to answer asks, low interest, and lack of asks. Suddenly, it was active again with asks. However, it was now inactive. Cutie Marks In the current story, their cutie marks aren't shown, but were soon revealed in a later update when they were shown much older. They earned their cutie marks when the two attempted the Sonic Rainboom, only ending up in two alternative versions. Cloudia ended up doing the version of just light, while Obscura's was of darkness. This resulted in Cloudia getting her cutie mark of a light blue cloud with a small hint of cyan and slightly medium with pale gray cyan angel wings, while Obscura's cutie mark is the complete opposite: A gray cloud (with a tiny hint of cyan) with black-cyan demon wings. Friends and Family 'Deux Lears' Deux Lears (pronounced Day-ux Lars) is the adoptive brother of Cloudia. He owns a small cotage just outside of the Everfree Forest where he, Cloudia, and Obscura live. He is a Draconequus that is friends with Zecora, and usually tries to stay out of sight when in Ponyville to get supplies (Zecora usually gets them for him). He spoils Cloudia a bit too much, but is rarely seen interacting with Obscura. He holds a small grudge against her for possessing Cloudia, but tries to let it go for Cloudia's sake. (Deux has only been shown once, but will play a big role in the upcoming story line.) 'Parchment Codex' Parchment isn't much involved in the story line, and makes occasional cameos. She writes poetry, and hangs out with Obscura. 'Monochrome' Cloudia met Monochrome when she fell out of Cloudsdale, practicing for her flight exam. Monocrome was kind enough to help her out, but soon ran into Rainbow Dash. Cloudia learned that Monochrome had tried to protect Nightmare Moon and was injured by the Elements of Harmony, which made her believe that she was evil. They meet again when Cloudia was persuing Shadow Pony, only to learn that she was involved in a heist. This made Cloudia doubt that she was acctually good, but she still liked her regardless. (Monochrome still has yet to be introduced, but has been mentioned) 'Radiant Seeker' Radiant aided Cloudia in her search of the book of dark magic . She is an apprentice unicorn filly when she meets Cloudia (She also shown older in a different RP) Radiant takes pride in where she lives and what she does. She also is timid when around Equestrian ponies because she's been forbidden from interacting with them. (Radiant Seeker still has yet to be introduced) 'Stellie' Stellie (full name Story Light) is the 11-year-old apprentice of Queen Croshe, and claims to be a relative of Twilight. Her magic is very powerful magic for a filly her age. She lost the book of dark magic during an incounter with the Shadow Pony while they were returning from Canterlot. Stellie is Cloudia's best friend, and is the one who seperated Obscura form Cloudia. Stellie loathes Obscura. She only doesn't like the fact that she had tried to destroy Cloudia, and blames her whenever Cloudia has anything that troubles her. Obscura will always retort back, stating if it weren't for Stellie's reclessness, she would have never exsisted. (Stellie still has yet to be introduced, but has been mentioned.) 'Queen Croshe' Croshe is the ruler of all the ragdoll ponies and the Ragdoll Kingdom. Her kingdom is hidden away, and is unspoken of. She and her minions are an alternate version of the Changelings, being when they dopplegang, they look more like beaten dolls than an exact replica. Cloudia works for Croshe, being the royal messenger. (Croshe still has yet to be introduced, but has been mentioned) 'Shadow Pony' Little is known about Shadow Pony. He is very secretive and has little patience. He is very dedicated to his cause for when anypony stops him he will state he has a job to do and carries on. If the pony refuses to let him go, he attacks with his claw-like tail. He wants nothing to do with Cloudia, and threatens her and Radiant while they pursue him. (The Mod has always imagined Obscura having a crush on Shadow Pony, and he will be mentioned again in upcoming updates) In an Early update, Obscura is shown drawing him. (Shadow Pony still has yet to be introduced, but has been mentioned.) Alternative Story Arcs 'Older Cloudia and Obscura (Canon)' This is an up-coming story arc for the blog that follows the two ponies in their older years (17-21 years old). The Mod has released the references and short stories of what they look like and what they are up to during this time. Cloudia was unwillingly enrolled in the Wonderbolt Academy and was forced to leave Obscura behind. Without Cloudia, Obscura started hanging around the wrong crowds due to her cursed to only be able to go outside during the night time, and started smoking at a young age. With nothing else to do, she was hired by Luna to be a protector of the night. When almost being killed, Obscura retired and spends her time drinking at bars or starting bar fights. Cloudia dropped out of the Wonderbolt Academy and kept her job as a messenger. She spends her time watching Obscura when she isn't working. She even goes with her to the bar, but never buys drinks, she only makes sure Obscura gets home safe and alive. '2p! Cloudia and Obscura (Non-Canon)' This was an AU that was inspired by Hetalia's 2p (2-player) AU. Although, this was only breifly mentioned, and only a picture of 2p!Cloudia was posted, while both 2p! Versions were posted on the Mod's Deviantart. The 2p versions were given the names, Disturbia and Spectra. 2p!Cloudia, Disturbia, was discribed to be less timid and very sociable. Although, she has a tendancy to be very rude in a creepy way. She's smiling wide, except for when she's angered. The mod also has a theory that she is possibly a canniable, but hasn't been official. 2p!Obscura, Spectra, is extreamly superstitious and timid. She believes in all sorts of ghosts and zombies and on a regular basis, is called scaredy pony by Disturbia. Aside from that, she can be made happy by seeing dead things. The Moderator The creator of the blog is Kyle, or Shatodile- whom can be found at her deviantArt and main blog. Buddies Here are links to the original creators of some of the characters shown: * Lonely-FrostFlower * Mountain Strike Both are very lovely artists as well as awesome friends! Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Pegasi Category:Draconequus Category:Draw blog Category:Story blog Category:Tumblrpony Category:Unicorn Category:Non-Pony